undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
MassiveMayhem's in-depth DT deck guide:The Giant Slayer
Heya. its MassiveMayhem here. I wanna start with some introduction about myself. its just to make this deck more trustable. so, if you dont want to read it you can just skip. ok. first, i wanna say Thank You for someone that is here still reading this. I was playing hearthstone, when i found an reddit page saying "undertale meets hearthstone" And that was like 2 months ago. think that im a novice? i play hearthstone for 3 years, without using a single penny on the game but still climbing the ladder. Now im lv66 (currently on december 6) and i main DT, since it has too much Late game "Value" (mechanics hehe xD).I won against a lv236, and thats why the title is "The Giant Slayer".(thinks that im lying? ask to busyvcs.) so, now i will show your MUST HAVE cards. # Will to Fight. It was pretty guessable i think. its simillar to "Break" from integrity class, but it has a card draw, and +4/+4 that will make whatever you returned immune to "Muffets Pet". ITS INCREDIBLE. did you ever see an 1 gold 4/4 monster with battlecry "Draw A Card"????? no. so use 2 of it. # Second Chance. if you run 2 of those, its already 2, or 4 turns including your opponents one with out dying. Imagine this when your opponent is fatiguing, while you can draw your Will-To-Fighted (Shortened to W.T.F after this)Monsters, or Gaster Blasters. so you use 2 of it. # Asgore. You already heard about Woshu-Asgore right? for those that doesnt know, 1 damage to everyone + kill all damaged enemy monsters is an "Termination" on everyone. # Sans. As you saw on 2. it has the best synergy with stalling. and if you W.T.F it twice, it will be an 9 mana 9/9 with an amazing battlecry. those are the must for making an Decent deck. You may ask "But why no asriel dreemmurr???" BECAUSE IT COSTS 16. and perseverance can counter it. so instead of it, you can run 2 shyrens, so you can have 10 heal, that sometimes can prevent you from losing a life, and winning a game. Now, the one part that everyone was waiting. The Card List. so here it is.(I wont make explanations for the card, since im focusing on the gameplay explanation) W.T.F x2 Temmie x2 Another Chance x2 Moldbygg x2 Shyren x2 ChillDrake x1 Alphys x1 Golden Flowers x1 Muffets Pet x2 SnowDrakes Mom x1 Vulkin x2 Same Fate x2 Woshua x2 Sans x1 Undyne x1 Asgore x1 (this is an copy-paste of my own deck. so you can improve it with your better cards.) some senior players that saw this list may notice, "Wow how many board clears is on this??" So Here is the Lists, from the easiest (and cheapest) to the hardest (and most expencive) board clear combo. SF-Woshua (12 gold board clear. may get countered by monster kid) SF-Undyne (18 gold board clear.) Woshu-Asgore (19 gold board clear.) SF-Asgore (19 gold board clear. and yes, SF is concidered as damage) quadra temmie-Asgore (20 gold board clear. includes rng since you only have 2 temmies and needs to hope for 1/2 chance) Asgore-Undyne (A.K.A the royal guard combo. It costs a wopping 25 gold. but it looks nice and can win games on late game, when you run out of same fate and woshua) Match-up tips DT:Gaster Blaster will not otk him. so you can poke him down while you can and finish his lives using G.blasters, since he can have hyper goner. Trying to use a monster in turn 3 is sugested. or you can wait your opponent use all of his money to get a good board, and punish with SF-Woshua, if you have it. Perseverance: pfffffff you didnt use asriel just because of this bs. it will be easy if you W.T.F your shyrens and stall until he runs out of cards because of fast card draw. Playing more than 2 cards on turn 4 is sugested. Not going face with your taunt may be good. you can kill him with G.Blasters if you W.T.F your sans. Integrity: STALL THE FU** OUT OF HIM. GO FACE ONLY WHEN THE BOARD IS CLEARED. BREAK-INTEGRITY LACKS BOARD CONTROL. TURN3 CARD SUGESTED. Patience: Yaku-Storm wont save him. you can Same-Fate his gaster and then make him meet his daddy (sans). He may have Slowing, so playing more than one card, and not playing taunt early is sugested Bravery: The most painful match up. you kill his hand but you will never get his good cards and kill that damn penetration every single time(feelsbadman).But if you manage to control the board using your moldbygg wisely, he may fatigue to death. or die by 2 GBlasters instead of 3, making it easier. and note that he will never otk you. Waiting to use a Fat Card with good stats early game, and using moldbygg even with a cleared board to prevent charge is sugested. Kindness: SameFate will always counter him. use cards that depends of low hp early, like Undyne, then start to stall him by killing his statue cards, killing that 40 hp greater dog with same fate,and others. Heal<5 lives. Only using your GBlaster when you have enough to kill him will be better, since he can heal his lost hp. Justice:Dont play monsters, until your opponent does. his passive can slowly kill your monsters, but you have better board clear. stacking money for a good card is always a good tactics against justice. an panicked player may use headshot on your bad cards (it happened to me. they headshotted my woshua. R.I.P).Just wait. play like you was playing patience. just waiting for the right answer against the enemy monster. You will only lose when you have such a bad luck and not draw even a single board clear combo. for me that happens almost 1/5 of times. Thank You for reading my article. GLHF, and i will see you in the Judgement Hall.